


Everfound Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Everfound (Band), Iolite (Singer)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anorexia, Depression, Other, Polygamy, Sadness, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are no fanfiction for the band Everfound...which I was sad about. But know I take things into my own claws! I present...THE FIRST EVERFOUND FANFIC!It actually is not a fanfic and more of an acumilation of ideas in my head that I thrust apon this fandom...I am sorry if you don't like it. I really do suck at fanfiction.If there are any other fanfics about Everfound, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! XD





	1. Silent Raindrops Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Because they are your brothers, not some boys you met at school, not some girls; they are your brothers. 
> 
> A fic about the thoughts of Illarion based on a series of his instagram posts

School is tough. Architecture is tough. Together...it's a pain in the butt.

Your tired constantly from staying up late, and nobody keeps the same hours as you; so your very lonely. You always are seeing other's work and so you begin to compare yourself to them. "Why can't I think of that?" "How can I produce something that quickly?" "What are the odds I could graduate with those marks?" You are always putting your self down.

The weather just makes it worse. Colorado is a cool place, it's home after all. But why can't it be warmer? Why can't the sky be bluer? Why does university have to be so far away from family? Why, why, why. That's all you can think about.

You sit on the couch with a mug of coffee and a textbook. Your notes are on one side, and the computer is on the other. You stare at the pages of the book, but nothing is going through you head. You are weighed down by feelings of loneliness. Looking outside your window doesn't help. All you see is the grey sky and leafless trees. No birds, no color, nothing.

You stare forlornly at the clock on the wall. 2:41 PM. In about three hours you will need to find something other than crappy microwave noodles to eat (unlikely), take the medication for your depression (as if it would help), and wander through empty corridors until you get to your class. This is your life, and you hate it. Your brothers are all away from you, your parents are at home. Your sister is doing her thing is some other city and all your friends are at their day jobs.

You wish you could talk to someone. You wish you could actually touch someone. You wish you could hear someone else's voice, and not your own. You wish you could crawl into bed with your older brother's because you had another nightmare. You wish you could grab Ruslan by the elbow and ask if he wanted to just play around with music. You wish you could sit with Nikita and talk about new lyrics. You wish you could run outside with Yan and try to find someplace new. But you can't.

You chose this life over the closeness to your family. Because you were scared of your thoughts, your feelings. Because you were scared your brothers would reject you, that your family would reject you. Because they are your brothers, not some boys you met at school, not some girls; they are your brothers.

Various emotions war within you and your vision blurs from unshed tears. You glance at the clock again, 3:30 PM. You try to calm down and focus on your work, but the pictures of unfamiliar places and structures you could never dream of building overwhelm you. The first tear falls, landing on your hand. Soon, more come, staining the book and your sobs echo within the room. You are so lonely.

Your are jarred suddenly by your phone ringing. Reaching over to the coffee table, you look at the ID; it's Nikita. You quickly wipe away the tears and try to compose your voice before answering the phone. 

"Larry?" Nikita's voice seeps through the phone, and you have to bite your lip to fight another sob. "Yeah?" You croak.

"I know your about to head to your classes, but we wanted to check up on you; we haven't really talked in a while." Your older brother's voice is soft and concerned, he knows you were crying. 

"I'm okay. Just, you know, the usual." He should know, you have talked before about the late hours and the hard work. "Okay, well, Yan and Ruslan are here too. They are supposed to be saying hi." The last remark was rather pointed, and was most likely followed up with a jab of the elbow. You smile fondly, remembering the tussles in the grass at the park.

"Hi Larry!" Yan's voice is several decibles louder than Nikita's and you can tell he is grinning, "Hey Yan."

"Hey Larry, how are you?" Ruslan, if possible, is even softer than Nikita's; speaking with great care. "I'm doing well enough. I miss you all." "We miss you too." He replies. "W're going out to see a movie!" Yan says suddenly. Your smile turns wobbly as you think about everyone together without you. 

"Oh. Well, have fun?" You wince, not meaning for your statement to turn into a question. "We will-" Yan begins before he is cut off by Nikita's shushing. " 'larion? Please facetime us when your done with your lectures. Okay? We want to see you."

"I'll try." You say simply. You may very well just not call them, then make some bogus excuse about how you had left over homework. "Do or do not there is not try! Larry, we know how hard you work, there is no way you would have any homework left after 12 AM. Please do call us!" Great, Yan knows. You give a sigh of defeat, "Okay, I will call."

You try to contain your smile as you hear Yan cheer with happieness. "We know you have to go soon, so we will leave you to your work." Ruslan says. "We love you." Nikita says, startling you; it has been a while since you heard that phrase. Trying to keep a lid on your swelling heart is hard as Ruslan and Yan chorus Nikita's statement. 

"I love you guys too. See you later tonight." You whisper. "See you then little brother," comes Nikita's reply.

You end the call and let the phone drop to you lap and onto the textbook. You smile faintly at the dark and empty room. Your not so alone any more.


	2. Night time traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based extremely vaguely on a series of clips from Everfound's van days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is partially inspired by The Long Road Home by Pennyplainknits

The time was 7:30 PM and Yan would not. stop. squirming. Everyone in this van new he had a lot of energy (usually expelled by drumming) and it was not a good idea to keep him contained for several hours. They had been on the road for close to 4 hours now. Yan was practically going crazy with the need to just run, bounce, drum, kick, _**anything**_. His brothers however were much more relaxed. Ruslan was driving with the radio playing some soft tune; Nikita was scribbling in an ever present journal, headphones on, stretched out on the middle bench; Illarion (unfortunately) was wide awake and in the back row with Yan. He was watching his brother bounce lightly on the seat while trying to avoid the rouge arm swings as the boy was air drumming.

After dodging Yan's arm for the tenth time, Illarion had enough. Trying to be quite he tackled Yan (as best as he could in such confined spaces) and man handled him so the hyperactive teen was lying on his back with Illarion on top of him. The two were staring at each other; Yan startled into stillness by Illarion's agressiveness. He considered their posistion; Illarion was straddling his hips and pinning his wrists down next to his ears. Grinning lewdly, Yan bucked his hips up, throwing his brother off balance and onto him. 

Yan circled his arms around Illarion, pinning the boy against his chest, and then murmured into his ear. "What are you going to do, huh? You gonna' escape? Or are you going to stay here with me?" Illarion looked up at his brother, glasses askew and hair mussed with a scowl across his lips. Illarion began squirming, trying to find a way to escape. Both Illarion and Yan realized that maybe action was not the best thing. for their bodies put warmth and friction together and came up with sex. They were also teens, what would you expect?

Illarion stopped squirming but kept his hips raised away from Yan's, and was looking fearfully into his brother's eyes; Yan would have none of that. Sliding his hands down to Illarion's hips, the older boy pushed him down so that they were lying flush against each other. The contact felt...nice. Illarion made a small whimper and hid his face in the junction of Yan's neck and shoulder. Yan raised one of his hands and placed it apon Illarion's neck, rubbing gently and squeezing a little. With his other hand, he rocked Illarion's hip down into his. He made a humming sound at the feeling. Illarion's breath was coming in hot pants against his neck creating tingles through his spine. Turning his head Yan gently bit Illarion's ear and jaw than spoke "How does this feel, hmm? Do you like it?" He excentuatd his question with a hard thrust, causing Illarion to gasp loudly. 

But he had not answered. "Answer me." Yan said rolling his hips up again. Illarion opened his mouth, his lips dragging against Yan's skin, but could not put together words. Instead the boy just nodded, rolling his hips down to meet the opposing thrusts. Pressure was building for both boys and it was not long before Illarion (being younger and all) came, a low groan in his throat and resting still. Yan quickened his thrusts before he fell over the edge and fell still, holding Illarion tight to him. 

Yan turned his head and kissed Illarion's cheek before settling down for a nap. Illarion nestled against Yan's chest and fell asleep.

At the front of the van Nikita and Ruslan locked eyes for a moment before Ruslan looked back at the road and Nikita rolled down his window.


	3. Lay Right Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elina didn't understand, Illarion knew that. But she did not reject him; for she knew that what mattered was that he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know all of the nicknames that the boys have for each other; I just know that they call Illarion, Larry, sometimes.

He was leaving soon; for school, not because of Nikita. But Nikita did not see it that way. When Illarion told his family that he was accepted into an architecture school four hours away from home, Nikita said, "Congratulations," then left the dinning table for the seclusion of his bedroom. Illarion watched him leave, then turned to his family. It was at least two hours before he could go find Nikita without a member of the family following him. 

Illarion padded down the hallway and stopped in front of Nikita's bedroom door. "Niki?" The boy raised his hand to knock on the door, when he noticed that the door was not fully closed. He pushed it open tentatively, "Nikita?" His boyfriend was not in the room. Illarion bit his lip as he remembered the fleeting look of one being emotionally crushed flitting across Nikita's face before it was hidden behind a mask. Illarion decided to check the shower,  just in case Nikita decided to relax. 

Walking down the hall to the bathroom, Illarion could hear the shower running. He bit his lip again, worrying the flesh for a little bit before testing the handle of the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Opening the door, Illarion could see all the steam in the air and in the mirror he could see Nikita. His boyfriend had his back to Illarion and was leaning his head against the tiled wall, his eyes closed. Illarion, careful not to make a lot of noise, stepped into the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and stripped down. He then stepped into the shower to join his lover. 

 Illarion circled his arms around Nikita's shoulders and rested his head against his back. Nikita tensed, not expecting someone to join him, but he knew his lover's embrace well enough to not be alarmed. "I'm not leaving you." Illarion murmured against Nikita's neck. "It was the best school I could get into." Illarion left one of his arms in its position and lowered the other to wrap around Nikita's hips. "I still love you. You know that right?" Nikita wordlessly nodded, his arms still hanging limp by his side. Illarion frowned. By now Nikita would have turned around and hugged him back, but he hadn't.

Illarion let his thumb stroke Nikita's hip, while his other hand moved to encircle Nikita's chest. If plan a (explaining things) fails; its time for plan b. Illarion tugged Nikita back into his chest, so that the younger was cradling the older against him. He began kissing the side of Nikita's face before placing his hand under the boy's chin and tilting his head up. Their eyes met, and Illarion could tell Nikita had been crying. "I've got you, I'm not leaving you." Nikita's mouth wobbled a little bit and his eyes shut as he tried to compose himself. Illarion bent his head down and kissed him.

They stayed like this for a while. Kissing each other and then, when things got more heated, cleaning themselves so they could go to Nikita's room. They stepped out of the shower, skin pink from the heat, and smiled shyly at one another as they dressed. Illarion grabbed Nikita's hand and led him out of the over heated bathroom pausing in the doorway of Nikita's bedroom to kiss. The two paused for a little to catch their breath. Nikita rested his head on Illarion's collar bone, arms around his waist. Illarion placed his head on top of Nikita's and held him, relishing in the contact.

He saw some movement out of the corner of his eye and saw their sister, Elina, leaving her room. She smiled sympathetically after taking in Nikita's state, then grinned lewdly at him. Illarion rolled his eyes, but grinned back. Elina didn't understand, Illarion knew that. But she did not reject him; for she knew that what mattered was that he was happy. Illarion stirred Nikita after she went downstairs.

Together they laid down on the bed, door closed, and kissed one another slowly. The night ended with them panting into each other's mouths as they brought themselves into various states of pleasure.

\------

The sun streaming through the curtains woke the two boys up. Nikita raised himself onto his elbows, rolling his head softly to release any kinks. He then looked at his lover. Illarion's eyes were open and he was dragging them down Nikita's body, soaking up everything. Nikita raised an eye brow and flexed his hips to tease his boyfriend. Illarion's eyes connected swiftly with Nikita's as he licked his lips. Raising himself up onto his knees, Illarion straddled Nikita's hips, bare skin against bare skin. Leaning down, he connected his lips with Nikita's, bitting softly every now and then, eliciting a groan from the older male.

As the two kissed Nikita ran his hands along Illarion's sides, holding firmly onto his boyfriend's slim hips. Illarion tried to roll his hips into Nikita's, but he couldn't, not with the bruising grip Nikita had. Illarion moaned softly as he realized what Nikita was doing. Nikita's hands tightened minutely, and then drifted to Illarion's thighs, leaving behind fresh bruises. "Going to mark you up," he murmured, "Hard enough they will last for ages. Everyone will know your mine, and when you come back you'll want it even more." Illarion moaned, both from the words from his lover's mouth and from the sudden push of Nikita's thumbs against his inner thighs.

"Please," Illarion asked shakily. He didn't know what he really wanted. More bruises, more words, more pleasure, more touching. Nikita seemed to get it. He sat all the way up and held Illarion's wrists behind his back in a tight circle while dragging his teeth against the younger's collar bone. Illarion whined. "Shush. I've got you" Nikita whispered. He thrust his hips against Illarion's while bitting hard at his collar bone, causing Illarion to come with a shout. 

The boy was now loose and practically boneless as Nikita let go of his wrists and snuck his hand down to finish himself off. Once he was done, both lay down together to enjoy the rest of the Saturday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I am not very good at writing smut :-/


	4. Beauty is Pain

Ruslan could remember a time when Nikita would not eat; at least, not much. Kids at school can be mean, and combined with the stress the oldest would put himself under to be a good role model for his siblings, those kids broke Nikita's confidence.

Ruslan could remember walking home from highschool with Nikita and Yan. For some reason Nikita would always be late, so Yan and Ruslan would sit on the steps of the school together - doing homework or playing some game. Eventually Nikita would rush down the steps, apologizing profusely for making them wait. The two brothers would glance at each other and then shrug, saying "It's not that big of a deal Niki." Nikita would give them a tense smile, readjust his backpack, and lead his brothers home.

Ruslan could remember the first time he and Yan were called to the nurse's office because Nikita was injured. The nurse opened the door and Yan rushed to the bed while Ruslan was stuck at the door. His older brother had a split lip and an icepack against his knuckles. Yan was kneeling on the floor between Nikita's legs and holding the icepack to his hands. The two were talking softly, which was paused when Nikita look up and saw Ruslan. His eyes looked damp and his smile was wobbly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ruslan beat him to it. "Niki," he breathed out, and sat down next to his older brother; wrapping an arm around Nikita's shoulder and lacing his other hand with Yan's.

The brothers never told their parents about the trip, or the next one, or the next. It became a regular occurrence. Sometime during the week, usually in the afternoon, Yan and Ruslan would be called to the nurse's office. They would comfort their injured brother and then reluctantly return to classes once the nurse kicked them out. Not much changed in their life except for those visits.

Ruslan could remember seeing Nikita's bruises for the first time. When it came to showers, it was every man for himself. On this particular day, Ruslan was going last. Nikita was taking a while to get out of the bathroom, so Ruslan decided to go ahead and wait in the bathroom for his brother to be done. He had opened the door, mouth open to say some snarky comment, when he saw his older brother. Nikita had his sleep shirt rucked up to under his armpits and his pajama pants low on his hips. He had been staring in the mirror but know he was looking at Ruslan with a resigned and fearful expression. Ruslan's eyes trailed from his brother's eyes and down his body. There were deep bruises along his ribs and smattered against his stomach. They were mostly a deep purple while others were yellowish-green. Ruslan felt sick, knowing that his older brother was hurting and he couldn't help.

After that, Ruslan noticed that Nikita would refuse meals, typically lunch and sometimes dinner. Soon, Ruslan could count on one hand how many times Nikita had eaten in one week. Any curve that Nikita had on his body melted away to sharp bone; his face became more hollow, clothes baggier, ribs more prominent. His older brother was wasting away. 

\------

Once, Yan, Ruslan, and Nikita were lying on the lush grass in the forest near their house. Nikita was lying in the middle with Ruslan and Yan lying on a shoulder. Yan was playing with Nikita's fingers, lacing and unlacing their hands. For a while, the three were just enjoying the fall breeze when Yan spoke, "Your so frail Niki." Ruslan's breath faltered and he looked at his older brother's face to see his reaction. The aforementioned boy's eyes were closed, lips in a tight line.

Ruslan reached up and splayed his fingers against Nikita's jaw. He opened his eyes and looked at Ruslan. On the other side, Yan turned onto his stomach, propped himself up onto his elbows, and looked at Nikita. It seemed that the oldest was not going to be saying anything, so Ruslan made the first move.

"We know you aren't eating enough Niki. I mean, look at your wrists! We can see your veins easily! We don't want you to just disapear one day Nikita. We don't want a call from the hospital saying 'your brother has passed out from malnutrition' or 'your brother is dead because his body shut down from lack of nutrients.'" Ruslan took a breath, "We love you, and will do what we can to help you." He then dropped his head down and pressed his lips to Nikita's. 

Ruslan could hear Yan take a sharp breath as he watched his brothers kiss. Nikita gave little gasps as he pushed against Ruslan's mouth. The two took a moment to take a breath. Ruslan noticed Nikita's silent tears as Yan turned his oldest brother's head to kiss him. Nikita's fingers tigtened in Ruslan's shirt as he kissed his younger brother. Eventually the two broke apart. 

Yan and Ruslan hugged their older brother tightly. "We will fix you. You will be okay." Ruslan promised Nikita.


	5. Frankie and Illarion

"Hi, I'm an alpha," that was how Frankie introduced herself. Not many people liked alphas, at least in her experience, so waiting until the person picked up her scent was agonizing. "I have never had a mate," the conversation was usually continued as such. Frankie was not the most tactile person, and was often very blunt. But it was true, she never had a mate. It was not that anyone was interested, just, she believed that she was not good enough for a mate. After that statement, people usually made a sympathetic cooing sound or tried to set her up with an omega friend or rare beta. (Not many alphas mated betas) 

After several negative experiences, Frankie pretty much gave up on dating...or finding a mate. So she backed off from sex and romance and applied herself to schooling. She found out that she liked the arts, especially design, and graduated high school with a scholarship to a design school in Colorado. It was connected to an architecture school, and Frankie found her self wandering their halls looking at various projects and classrooms for inspiration. That was how she ran into Illarion. No, seriously. He was running around the corner and smack into her. They both fell down, Illarion landed on top, and were quite stunned.

When Frankie's wits were back about her, she realized that she was pinned by an omega, 'a nice smelling one at that' her traitorous mind whispered. The omega scrambled to a standing position, practically falling over himself by apologizing. Frankie hoisted herself up, picked up the omega's books, and grinned when he blushed. "It's okay. Though, if your free, you could join me for coffee?" She tried to give her most convincing smile "Or tea! If you don't like coffee, I know a really awesome place!" The omega blushed even more, glanced down, and said yes.

\----

And so the lovely friendship between Illarion and Frankie began. They found out that they lived in the same apartment building and just a few doors down! Frankie learned that Illarion had a lot of siblings, is Russian, and is studying architecture. She learned that he was addicted to chocolate and coffee, hated dreary weather, and never had a mate. This shocked Frankie, because she thought that Illarion was a lovely person with a great personality...even if he used the word badass a bit much for a christian. 

Soon both people were practically living with each other. Frankie's classes were shorter and she had insomnia, so she would often be up when Illarion would be done with his classes. He would come over to her apartment and they would eat personalized ramen noodles while watching old movies. During study time, Frankie would stay at Illarion's apartment because he had a really large desk and a big supply of tea.

And with each friendship, comes awkward moments. A lot of the time, their friends thought they were dating. This conclusion came from how much time they would spend with each other, and how often Illarion would be seen wearing Frankie's clothes (she was taller than him by two inches and her shoulders were a tad broader.) Then there was the awkward time when Frankie walked in on Illarion and some other person. 

Apparently, Illarion had forgotten they had a study date at his place which unfortunately coincided with his heat. He had brought 'home' an alpha in order to sate his needs. Frankie had unlocked the door (they both traded and extra set of keys) and was already talking about a certain design plan when she noticed the phemerones. Now, when an omega is in heat their scent changes and an alpha can interpret it in two ways. If the omega does not have an alpha, then the scent will be very appealing. If the omega does have an alpha, the scent turns sharp, eerily similar to that of an omega in distress. Frankie thought that Illarion was in distress, because she had never smelt an omega in heat.

So she ran to the bedroom where his scent was the strongest, bursting in with his name only partially out her mouth when she took in the situation. Illarion was flat on his back with a female alpha on top of him. The alpha had been marking his neck and she pinned him down, but now she was pinning Frankie against the wall, snarling. Being pinned by a naked alpha was not on Frankie's bucket list, and quite honestly, she was freaked out. "Jenna!" Illarion called out, "let her go! Please!" The please turned into a moan which both embarrassed and turned on Frankie. 'Jenna' shoved Frankie out the door and locked her out. 

Frankie sat on the rug outside Illarion's door panting from lust and fright. She picked herself up and on shaky legs walked back to her apartment. She was woken up at three in the morning by Illarion pounding on her bedroom door. Frankie had locked it after her freak out so she could research omegas and their heats. She found some really helpful websites and some not so helpful ones...she had thought it was illegal to post videos of omegas in heat on porn sites. Frankie bolted out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt (because she slept in her bra) and opened the door carefully. She took in Illarion's appearance. 

He was flushed, lips red, eyes glazed, and his scent was very appealing. Frankie gripped her doorframe to resist her alpha instincts which were to drag Illarion in her room and have her way with him. "What do you want Larry?" She asked tightly. He swayed a bit, and then fell against her. Naturally, Frankie caught him. "Please," he asked. "Please what?" Frankie was confused and very alarmed, she thought an omega just needed one alpha for satisfaction. Illarion began rubbing his nose against her neck, "Please" he asked again. "Okay, okay" Frankie paled realizing what she just agreed to do. So she let her alpha instincts surface, and carried Illarion to her bed.

The rest of the night (well, day actually) was very rough.

\----

Frankie woke up the next morning feeling very worn out, but also quite pleased with herself. She stretched her arms above her head, and then sat up. She looked to her right and noticed with satisfaction that Illarion was still there. Frankie leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting up. She put on her boy shorts and bra and then pulled her hair into a lazy bun. She then arranged her pillows and blankets around Illarion to give him some warmth and a sense of security while she was not there.

Waltzing into the kitchen Frankie began to cook breakfast when she realized the gravity of the situation. Sliding down against the cabinet she plopped down in shock. "I just slept with my best friend! Oh my gosh...I just slept with my best friend!" 

"And he doesn't regret it!" Frankie started at the sudden appearance of Illarion, "the question is, do you?" Frankie took in Illarion's appearance. He had a sheet wrapped around him, and his pale neck was covered in bites that scattered across his collar bones and bits of his chest. Then Frankie thought about their relationship, how neither of them had ever had a mate.

She looked up, "I don't regret it...so, will you accept me as your alpha?" Frankie held her breath. Illarion broke into a grin and then rushed her. She ended up kissing him with her back against the cabinets and him straddling her hips.

To be honest, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Frankie is not a real person, just an oc of mine! She is practically a taller and much skinnier version of Frank Iero, and of course, a female!


	6. Been Waiting for this for a While Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will use Frankie a lot as a general character. She is not consistent in each story, meaning, I may use her in one story with one person and pair her with a different person in the next.

The air left his lungs and was used to blow out the ten blue candles in the mounds of white frosting. The tiny lights flickered in the dark room, causing fantastical illusions behind his closed eyelids. The moment that last gust left his lips a tingling sensation grew on the back of his neck, as if summoned by that one action. 

The lights in the room where turned back on, accompanied by the applause of his family. He grinned, pleased with the praise he received from such a mundane action. The tingling sensation was gone with burst on light. His mother gasped suddenly from behind him, and the family turned toward her. 

She looked proud, tears in her eyes, and shocked, hand over her mouth. His eye brows furrowed as he tried to understand why she was like this. But then his brother clapped him on the back, congratulating him for something. What was his brother saying? Talk about a mark was flying around. His younger brothers were running behind him, trying to look at his neck. His father was asking him to turn around. Everything was so confusing and loud. New sensations and bright lights were overwhelming him. What was this mark? What was wrong with him? He began to cry. 

It was silent crying, but his father noticed. He was brought into a hug and was gently told that he had a soulmate. He blinked. What did this mean? He was given someone to love and care for, but why? He didn't even know how to care for a dog. It was too wild, too new. His older brother showed him his mark. His mother gasped again. 

He and his older brother had the same mark.

\----- 

Frankie was woken out of her sleep by her brother. Eli shook her, told her it was exploration time, and then left out the door. Frankie stood up in the cramped confines of the car and stretched, listening to the ligaments in her back popping. She walked to the back of the van and pushed aside the curtains Eli had enstalled. Frankie took in the sprawling mountains peaked with snow and ice, the blinding golden hues of sunlight, and all the **green**. She smiled to herself, reaching behind her neck to press against the tattoo. They were in Colorado. 

Eli and Frankie were twins born on October 31st, Halloween. On their 10th birthday they received soulmate marks, as was typical. However, their marks were not the same, as was typical for twins. Instead Frankie had a [flower](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/25/06/c8/2506c8cb87517338aa30827f35e06a63.jpg) and Eli had a [moth](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/69/ba/4f/69ba4feed320361782753849353f19cd--tatoos-d-tattoos.jpg). Eli had all ready met his soulmate; his name was William and he was from the Chicago scene. Frankie was happy for them, but she wanted to find her own soulmate. Her desire to find him (or her) led to this road trip. 

Every soulmate gets a matching tattoo and this weird pull in their hearts. They can tell when the one is near. So Eli came up with the 'brilliant' idea to drive across the country and try to find Frankie's soulmate. 

They started out in New Jersey where they were both born and raised and made their was to Oklahoma. By the time they got there, Frankie concluded that her soulmate was not on the Atlantic side of the US. Three days later, they were in Colorado.

[Frankie](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228196148) emerged from the car and sat next to her brother on the hood. Eli silently handed her his cigarette. As she took a drag he asked her how she felt. Frankie considered her feelings, holding the smoke in her mouth, giving Eli his blunt back. She blew the smoke out threw her nose and then spoke.

"We're close, really close. Maybe an hour away?" Frankie thought for a little more running her fingers through her purple dreads, "yeah, about an hour."

Eli hummed quietly, thoughtfully, and laced his left hand with her right. "You have more than one don't you?"

Frankie inhaled the crisp morning air and the stench of cigar smoke, "yeah," she breathed out. "I think just two." "You sure?" "Yeah, sometimes, at night, I feel like half of me could sleep but another half can't. The half that can sleep is fairly anxious, it worries about the other half." "Shit," "yeah."

Eli took all of this information in stride and they sat there on the hood of the car until the blunt was burned down to a stub. Frankie then jumped off the hood, her ankle bracelets jingling and walked with bare feet and shoulders to the 7/11 that was down the road. She ignored how the locals were staring at her. She knew she looked a bit weird. She was wearing a bralete and shorts in September in Colorado, revealing how skinny she was, side affect of her crappy imune system and diet of junk food and cigarettes for the past month. She had no shoes on and her septum and belly piercing glinted in the morning light.

Frankie strolled through the store until she gathered all the necessary provisions for two teens on a road trip. She stopped at the stationary section and bit her lip. She was still in school, and she promised her teachers that she would stay on top of assignments, but she had run out of note book paper several days ago. Part of her was tempted by how close she was to her soulmate(s), she could just find them and then she would not have to worry about her school work. But Frankie knew that was illogical. Most likely, her soulmate(s) would want her to be the best she could, which would entail honoring her promise to her teachers and trying to graduate. Frankie sighed and picked up two packages of notebook paper and 3 packs of pencils. She got a pack of mechanical pencils for Eli, they were pink and sparkly. 

She walked up to the cash register and dumped the Gatorade, pencils, paper, Chex-Mix, Peanut Butter Crackers, Kit-Kat bars, Gummy Worms (sour for her and regular for Eli), Corn Chips, Pistachios, plain Almonds, and bottled water on the counter. Frankie smiled at the shocked middle aged lady, who took in Frankie's appearance and all of the food. The woman shook her head and began scanning the items. Frankie looked around the register as she waited. She walked over to the far end of the counter, where the CD's and make up were, and began riffling through the boxes. "Oooh!" She said when she came across a couple shades of lipstick and a My Chemical Romance CD. Frankie shuffled back over to the register with her new finds. The lady sighed and scanned out the new additions.

Frankie quickly paid and made her way back to the car, humming a nameless tune under her breath.

When she got back to the car Eli was passed out in the passenger seat. Frankie smiled and knocked on the locked car door to wake him up. He raised his head, bleary eyed, and unlocked the car. Frankie climbed into the front seat. Riffling through the bags, she handed Eli the mechanical pencils. "Oh thanks-" he took in the bright pink color "fuck you." Frankie laughed, head tossed back, mouth open.

After changing into more [weather appropriate clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228197965), Frankie started the engine of the car and took off in the direction her heart was guiding her.

After an hour and thirty minuets, a pack of Kit-Kat, two cigarettes, a bottle of water and three fights about who was better (Brendon Urie or Gerard Way) Frankie pulled into a nice neighborhood. It was a typical middle class area, with trees and green lawns. Frankie could feel her heart beating fast, too fast. Her fingers tightened minutely on the steering wheel and her breath was coming in fast. She slowly drove down the street and parked in front of an unsuspecting two story house. Frankie turned off the car and breathed out, her breath rushing out like the rapids. 

Eli smiled and turned to look at the house, "Is this it?" Frankie gulped, "yeah. They're both there." Eli nodded, "well, got get 'em!" Frankie smiled weakly, her heart pounding and tugging at her chest, almost like it was trying to break free of the cavity it lived in.

She climbed out of the car and brushed her self off. She didn't bother asking Eli how she looked, she knew he would just give her the same look he has been giving her ever since he assured her that she could 'wear anything and still look fuckin' hot'. Frankie took a deep breath in and out, then walked up the pathway to the door of the house. Hands shaking, Frankie knocked on the door. She counted to 10 in her head, and knocked again, this time louder.

This time, when she got to 5, the door opened. In front of her was a roughly 25 26-ish man. He had dark brown hair and eyes, a scruffy beard, a sort of lazy yet stern smile, pale skin that bordered on a tan, and he was an inch or so taller than her. He just emitted warmth and light and fun and love and he was so, so, so,  _pretty_. Frankie opened her mouth, "Fuck, your pretty." She clamped both hands over her mouth, embarrassed that the first words out of her mouth were curse words.

The man looked startled, but he just laughed. A beautiful, open mouth, teeth bared, crinkly eyed, laugh. Frankie was certain a part of her died right then.

"Sorry, for cursing at you, Im Frankie. It's short for Francesca, but I don't like Francesca very much." She held out her hand. The man smiled, all teeth and light.

"Im [Ruslan](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c1/62/a1/c162a16d662e30b039c26b230c8a8f57--music-lyrics-jam.jpg), it's short for Ruslan." He extended the opposite hand and grasped hers. His hand was warm and firm, gently callused from some instrument, but soft all the same. 

"So, I think Im your soulmate?" Frankie ventured quietly, "And I think I have another as well." Ruslan nodded, his smile turning into a grin that took all the breath out of her lungs. 

"I know. I could feel it when I was approaching the door. You should come in and meet [Nikita](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f8/d5/08/f8d508664bb508dbf2f4e9120c7817cc--nikita-jam.jpg)." With that, Ruslan grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

The house smelled like fall, that is, Cinnamon and Apples. Frankie noticed the scented candles on the window sills. She was led down into a back room that had huge windows that overlooked a forest. The room was full of instruments, a baby grand piano, several guitars (acoustic and electric), and a drum kit. There were some mics and a computer hear and there, and it was obvious this was a recording studio. There was a guy in the back sitting in a comfy looking arm chair with headphones on and a computer in his lap. He was bopping his head to whatever he was listening too. 

He, like Ruslan, had dark brown hair and pale-tanish skin. He had large, sturdy looking hands, but graceful, thin, fingers. He had long legs that were stretched out in front of him and bare feet. Frankie mentally cheered as she realized her soulmate might also prefer to go shoe and sock-less. Frankie murmured to herself, "man, both of my soulmates are fuckin' gorgeous." Ruslan chuckled and Nikita looked up at the sound of voices. 

\----------

His mouth fell open as he felt the strong pulling sensation directed to both this new girl and his older brother. Ruslan smiled at him, that warm and loving smile, and Nikita could not help but smile back. The girl looked like she was about to faint, but she had a blinding grin across her face. She was beautiful; Purple dreadlocks, pale skin, red lips, pure dark eyes, and a lovely smile. Nikita removed his headphones and stood up, setting aside his computer. He walked up to this girl, his soulmate, and held out his hand. "Im Nikita" 

The girl smiled impossibly wider and grabbed his hand "Im Frankie." The girl, Frankie, had one hand in Ruslan's and was holding Nikita's in her other hand. Nikita reached over to Ruslan and clasped their hands together.

It was like a circuit being completed, an electric charge ran through them, causing them to shudder. A prickly sensation began on the back of their necks. Nikita twitched, Ruslan rolled his head to the side like he was cracking his neck, and Frankie arched her neck tipping her head back. 

The sensation ceased and all three people knew, they had found eachother.

 


	7. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Illarion has an issue and his family all laughs, nicely of course. :)

Illarion had discovered this new thing. He was fascinated by it and some would go as far to even call his interest an obsession. Illarion was intrigued by Yan's hair.

To be fair, Yan's hair was the longest it probably had ever been. None of the boys had ever gone all out with their hair; Yan was the first to do so. They all had their 'shaggy haired teen' phase, which was quickly clipped in a few years. Yan however, kept his hair long, so long it was practically brushing his shoulders. And Illarion, who was not acquainted with many guys with long hair, found this fascinating.

\----

For what ever reason, Illarion like playing with hair. When her hair was long enough, Illarion would play with Elina's, brushing it out gently before making a mess of tangles in an attempt to braid it. Eventually his mother had enough of Elina coming to her with ratty hair, and taught Illarion how to twist Elina's hair into a braid, bun, pony-tail, and other intriguing styles. It took a little time, but soon he could swiftly braid his sister's hair into a smooth fish-tail, dutch, or original.

 He had a blast while doing it. Eventually he got good enough that Elina would come to him whenever she wanted her hair to look pretty. This arrangement was fun and helped them to get closer as siblings. On weekends and non-school nights, Elina and Illarion would have a slumber party of sorts. They would pile blankets and pillows on Elina's bedroom floor, play music on the radio, on chatter like school girls. Eventually Elina would sit with her back to Illarion and he would do some wild arrangement with her hair that her mother would never let see the light of the outside world.

Sometimes one of his brothers would join the two in their slumber parties, but found Illarion's interest in Elina's hair a bit odd, and would sometimes leave early. Ruslan, as the eldest, found Illarion's hobby endearing and amusing. Nikita also thought it was cute and sometimes he would give his younger brother images that he found online of a really complicated braid. Illarion, who liked a challenge, would try to replicate the image. Yan just found it amusing.

\----

When Yan's hair reached shoulder length Illarion was surprised. He had returned from school during winter break and was greeted on his parent's front porch by the site of his older brothers. 

Turning off the transmission Illarion opened the car door and ran to his brothers. He practically tackled Ruslan and Nikita in one big hug. Yan came up behind him and tried to (unsuccessfully) wrap his arms around all 3 of his brothers. The four stayed like this for a few minuets before Nikita grumbled something about the cold air. Ruslan laughed and separated from the hug first, pulling Illarion with him. His older brother squeezed him in a hug, and Illarion pressed his cold nose against Ruslan's neck, grinning. 

Illarion then turned and was about to hug Yan, but his mouth fell open. His older brother had long hair,  **long hair** ,  _ **long hair**_. Yan laughed at his brother's expression. "I decided to see how long it will go."  Illarion nodded, mouth still open in shock. Yan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Illarion wrapped his arm around Yan's back and then moved, so his hands could reach Yan's hair. As they hugged, he brushed his fingers through Yan's hair, causing chuckles to emit from his older brother's chest.

Nikita whined a bit impatiently and tugged Illarion from Yan. Illarion was tugged into the house by his older brother and was led into the kitchen. Nikita dropped his hand then picked up a mug of coffee. After taking a sip, closing his eyes and shuddering as he savored the warm drink, he latched onto Illarion in a one-armed hug. Illarion laughed at his brother's addiction to coffee, before clinging to Nikita with a sense of desperation, having gone too long without his brother.

\----

As the day wore on Illarion was passed from parent, to sister, to aunt, to uncle, to niece, to cousin, and finally was allowed to go back to his brothers. After dinner Illarion found himself tucked between Yan and Elina as they played a card game. Hands and belly warmed by hot coco, sides toasty from his siblings, and heart full from the love he felt for his siblings, Illarion smiled. 

When Illarion lost the game he leaned back against the couch and found himself fixed on Yan's hair. Resting his arm casually across the back of the couch and behind Yan, Illarion began to fiddle with the ends of his older brother's hair. Eventually noticing his younger brother's fixation, the elder turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Looking sheepish, Illarion withdrew his hand. Yan rolled his eyes, "You can play with it."

Illarion was thrilled and quickly buried both hands in Yan's hair to focus on weaving the locks. At some point Elina got up and returned with refills for coco and hair ties. Illarion smiled up at her in thanks before he grabbed the hair ties and put them to use. Elina smiled as she saw the blissed out expression on Yan's face.

A few years back she had tried to explain why she liked Illarion playing with her hair. It was because it felt good. Something was peaceful and reassuring about fingers softly running through your hair, and now Yan was experiencing this sensation.

\----

Vika nearly cried with how hard she was laughing when she saw what happened to her husband's hair the next morning. 

 


	8. Pretty Spectacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was suddenly able to pinpoint the feelings, it was toward her body."

When Francesca got up that morning she knew something was not right.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she raked her hands through the long black hair that fell to her waist. It seemed almost too long. Francesca let out a big gust of air, then turned her head to look behind her, to see the other side of the bed. Her boyfriend, Ruslan, was lying there, sleeping peacefully. His facial muscles relaxed, the hallmarks of stress that the music industry puts on you seemed to melt away from his eyes and mouth. Ruslan was curled up facing Francesca. His neck was relaxed and his shoulders did not hold that possessive, protective, weight bearing, tightness that it usually had. 

Francesca knew how hard he worked. Looking after several bands including his brother's was a thankless task. Often going to bed at 2 or 3 in the morning, Ruslan would get up at 7 so he could make time for everything that had to be done. Francesca tried to help him when she could, sometimes by taking calls, answering emails, finding emails, remembering phone-numbers, giving criticism, playing a melody, using her camera, trying new instruments, making sure he eats and drinks, tidying, responding to voice mails, scheduling appointments, checking the calendars, and sex. Lots and lots of stress relieving sex. She likes to think she's a pretty spectacular girlfriend. 

So, she hesitated to wake Ruslan from his much deserved sleep. But this was important...and maybe it could wait. Francesca lay down on her side facing Ruslan. Her Ruslan, she thought giddily, but then frowned.  _Her_ Ruslan...something about that statement, that claim, did not sound right. Yes, she loved Ruslan with all she had. He was the most important person in her life, other than her twin brother. She loved Ruslan's name, how unique it was. Still, she could not pinpoint what was off.

Francesca lay there, pondering for a good hour, and was startled out of her thinking by the alarm clock going off. Bolting out of bed, she swiftly turned off the offensive machine and ran back to the bed. It was late fall, and Colorado seems to have its own agenda when it comes to temperature. It most likely was in the low 40s.

Climbing into bed, she sat on her knees, considering her sleeping boyfriend. Having a brilliant idea, Francesca knee-walked across the bed and turned Ruslan onto his back. Her boyfriend remained unaware of her plans. Straddling his waist, Francesca leaned down and nosed at his cheek, than kissed it, making sure to gauge his reaction. When no signs of conciseness were revealed she grinned and stroked down Ruslan's chest, rolling her thumbs over his nipples (he was more sensitive than she was there), and pressing into the dips of his hipbones. Ruslan stirred a little bit, but remained asleep. She pulled the covers over herself as she slowly slid down his body, so she was lying between his legs. Her arms were bracketing his hips and her hips were flush against the bed. 

Fumbling in the dark a little, Francesca found the waist band of her boyfriend's under ware. With a wolfish grin, she slid his under ware down his body until the article of clothing was lying in the darkness somewhere. Francesca gripped Ruslan's hips as she steeled herself, thinking he would wake up any time. Before she could chicken out, Francesca wrapped her mouth around him and slid down, down, down. Once she had her nose resting against his pelvic bone, she slowly counted in her head from 1 to 10. As she did that, she focused on relaxing her throat. Once she got to 10, Francesca dragged her head up his length and sucked, hard.

Ruslan was beginning to stir as Francesca's head bobbed up and down at a faster pace and with more sucking. Eyes closed to the darkness, she felt his thighs flexing, his legs twitch, as he regained consciousness. Ruslan's hips bucked suddenly, nearly causing her to choke, her eyes filling with tears from the press against her gag reflex. She could hear him give off little sighs and moans when she did something he really liked. A sudden gust of cold air flooded the chamber she made for herself, and Francesca blinked owlishly up at her boyfriend. One of his hands was holding up the comforter, the other was stroking along her scalp. 

Francesca hummed a little, pleased with herself at having surprised her boyfriend. The new sensation sent shocks of pleasure up and down Ruslan's spine and he tried to restrain himself. Francesca deep throated him again, making sure to suck very hard. Ruslan moaned loud and deep as he came. Just when Francesca pulled back off of him, he dragged her up to him. They kissed fervently, Ruslan still jerking from his orgasm and Francesca from the need to get off. Right when his hand slipped down between her legs, warning bells went off. 

She practically threw herself away from Ruslan. The man in question looked concerned. "Are you okay? What did I do?" "Im not sure!" Francesca cried, her arousal was gone, and suddenly, the thought of someone touching her there sickened her.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror on their wall. Francesca analyzed herself. She was suddenly able to pinpoint the feelings, it was toward her body. She did not like her breasts, her vagina, her curvy hips, none of the things that made her female. "I'm not a girl," she whispered to herself. Francesca turned to Ruslan. "Im not a girl."

"Okay," he said slowly, trying to comprehend the fact that his girlfriend of 3 years is now wanting to be someone else. "Are you a guy?" Francesca thought, and turned to the mirror. She tried to imagine herself more muscular or with a stronger jawline, solid hips, flat and firm chest, distinct neck, no makeup, a penis. She liked the idea. "I think so." She turned back to Ruslan. "Im sorry. I know it's probably weird to be faced with this, I could understand if you didn't like me any more." Francesca whispered the last bit to herself, but Ruslan heard it.

"Hey, I will like you if you are a girl, guy, or something else. I'm not all that connected to the, what's it called, transgender community, but I understand what you want." A moment a silence hung in the air.

"Do you want to change your name?" He asked. Francesca looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She almost could not believe that her boyfriend was this open minded. "I don't want to go too far from Francesca...I like the name Frank, then I could still be called Frankie!" 

Ruslan grinned at Francesca's, no, Frankie's excitement. He wrapped his arms around her, him, and pulled him back to bed, where they would stay for the remainder of the day. 

Ruslan thought he was a pretty spectacular boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick one! :D

Fall was a beautiful time of year, especially in Colorado. The air turns cold and crisp, swirling around the trees with the smell of fire-wood smoke. The leaves on the trees begin to blend from green to yellow to orange to red to brown to purple. The sun is bright, but not overbearingly so. The grass in Colorado will stay green and fresh as long as it can, that is, until the first snow. By then, the trees would be bare. But, by the time the tress drop their garments for the season, family and friends will return for the holidays, bringing joy and festivities.

Nikita thought about all of this as he sat on the swing at the park. His feet dragged in the mulch, a testament to how he was too big for the play structure. A particularly strong gust of wind blew, causing Nikita to shiver. He hunched his back a bit, dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, and leaned his head against one of the chains for the swing. Nikita sighed and closed his eyes softly, thinking about his family.

Elina was amazing. Barely 20 and she was punching her way through the music industry. All ready she had several songs published and a couple of music videos out. Nikita was proud in the way that only an older sibling could be.

An amaryllis sprouted and curled around his leg, the red blossoms creating a striking yet pleasant effect against his black pants. Nikita smiled at the flower, but then frowned as he noticed Acacia that was blossoming across the park. His mind was drifting to his brothers. 

Yan was married and had a child. He and his wife were happy together, more happy than Nikita could have imagined. The elder was happy for his brother, for seeing his brother happy made him satisfied, but his heart ached to be so far away from his sibling. An Azalea joined the Amaryllis. 

Ruslan was working harder than ever, managing bands and keeping track of their sister, he was non-stop. A Cactus and Camilla began growing sluggishly under the monkey bars. Nikita frowned some more. He should probably go see is brother sometime soon. Stay with him for a little, remind him to eat and shower, etc. 

Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. Nikita smiled and inhaled the crisp fall air. A ranunculus grew up his leg, he would go visit Ruslan. 

 


End file.
